


Camping - The I told you so

by auntylala



Series: Parallel Lives [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: On a whim Jack takes another shot at booking a weekend away for himself and Ianto. This is the concluding work in the Camping arc of my AU Parallel Lives world and fits around events of the final chapter of Parallel Lives.I don't own TW just my OC's and my ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

It was never often enough, but the impossible had happened allowing Jack to indulge one of his passions in life. Dinner with friends, with the people he considered family. Tosh, Owen, Andy and Cassie and gentle Carys with her Wilson. This was the life Jack had wanted but dared not dream he could have. Their children were piled on the sofa watching cartoons while the adults sat around and sipped coffee. Everyone except Jack. He pushed his cup away, amid gasps from the others as he pulled Ianto into his lap. 'What?'

Owen grinned. 'You aren't drinking your coffee.'  
'Ianto had an impromptu coffee tasting today.' He felt his Welshman lean against him.  
'Yep, which reminds me, I need more volunteers tomorrow, Jack and the girls couldn't reach a consensus.'  
Cassie laughed. 'Problem was we all liked different ones.'

Ianto gave a disappointed sigh. 'Which is why I need volunteers to try the three I've narrowed it down to.'  
Tosh grinned. 'I think I can fit that in my busy schedule.'  
'Can you all be here around nine?'  
Everyone nodded and murmured their assent except Jack who shook his head, suddenly finding all eyes on him.  
'I only found out today about a huge sale in the Usk Valley tomorrow. Besides, I spent this morning trying Ianto's blends along with the girls so he knows which one I like.'  
Tosh smiled. 'I'm sure we can make time tomorrow to pop around and help you out. Rift willing.'

Talk turned to Torchwood as it often did, including the re-application of PC Cooper for a position in the team. Jack had discussed at length his views on her and he'd yet to see anything to prove him wrong. He knew there was a level on which he could be wrong, he just wasn't sure Torchwood could afford for him to be right. Deciding to leave them to it he began clearing plates.

Collecting empty glasses Tosh followed Jack into the kitchen, her question straight to the point. 'You don't like PC Cooper do you?'  
Jack shrugged. 'I don't not like her. I know this Gwen both is and isn't the same Gwen I knew.' He stopped rinsing plates and turned to the petite Japanese woman standing next to him. 'I just can't forget her decision to sacrifice me the way she did, the Gwen I knew I mean.'  
'You don't trust her.' It wasn't a question.  
His hand ruffled his short dark hair. 'I see her lying to her husband and having affairs. How can I trust her.'

She patted his arm. 'You can't. The fact of her being passed over for a number of promotions over the last few years also speaks for itself.'  
'Thanks Tosh.'  
'It must be a bit surreal, your boy being friends with her daughter like that.'  
Jack laughed. 'That's hardly the strangest thing in my life.'  
'I guess not.' She smiled. 'I'm glad you found your Ianto Jack.'  
'Me and all.' His reply soft as he watched her head back out to the dining room. 'Me and all.'

Ianto stood at their front door as they waved their guests off, an arm resting around his waist. He felt Jack's nose brushing against his neck. 'Isn't this where you make some sort of outrageous suggestion that makes me blush then chase you into bed?'  
'It would be indeed Ianto Harkness-Jones.'  
Leaning into Jack he dropped his voice into a purr. 'Then suggest away.' He felt Jack's laughter teasing across his skin as lips mapped a line across his neck.  
'Our son's asleep, dishes are done and.' He reached around Ianto and flicked the lock. 'The door's locked.'  
Turning in Jack's arm's Ianto backed him against the wall. 'So what did you have in mind?'  
'Mmm.' Jack licked his lips as he considered different scenarios. 'I'm thinking we could grab the left over desert and I could lick the chocolate sauce from your body.' He felt Ianto's approval against his thigh. 'You don't seem opposed to that idea.'  
Ianto nodded. 'It has possibilities. There's also something we haven't done for a while.'  
'Oh yes?' Jack gave Ianto a slow smile as his Welshman whispered a suggestion in his ear. Eyes closing briefly at the picture he was being painted. 'Okay.'  
Ianto pulled back, catching Jack's hand in his as he lead the way back up the stairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack walked into Harkness-Jones Coffee and Collectables and paused as he saw Ianto standing there, waiting. Arms folded across his chest and a less than happy look on his usually expressionless face. He kept his tone friendly, aiming for a lightness as he smiled. 'Ianto.'  
'Jack, would you mind explaining why my mother called?'  
'Because she loves you?' Trying to look innocent.

Carys and Cassie both stopped what they were doing and looked over to see what was unfolding. The tone and posture of both men indicated Jack was up to something and Ianto wasn’t pleased.

Ianto smiled indulgently. 'I know she loves me. Jack.'  
'What did she say then?'  
'Not much, she just wanted to check there would be no problems with her picking Gareth up from school.'  
Jack released the breath he'd been holding. 'I told her she didn't have to sign him out or anything.'  
'Why, exactly, is my mother picking my son up from school tomorrow?'  
'I have, um, arranged something.'  
'Really.'  
'It was supposed to be a surprise.'  
Ianto nodded. 'Because your surprises have worked out so well in the past.'  
'Hay, I'm Captain Jack -.'  
'Sparrow!' Chorused Carys and Cassie as they dissolved into giggles.  
'I was going to say Harkness.' He turned to the slightly hysterical women. 'You think I look like a pirate?'

Cassie just clutched at Carys as tears of laughter ran down her face and she tried to shake her head.  
Rolling his eyes Jack turned back to his husband. 'Gareth doesn't have anything on this weekend and I've booked us a suite in a five star resort.' He watched as his husband's eyes darkened. 'Five stars Ianto. There's even a grand piano in our suite.' He paused. 'Well, I think it's a baby grand.'  
'A piano?' Cassie choked out as more laughter threatened to overwhelm her.  
'Have a little faith.' Jack muttered, changing the subject he smiled at Ianto. 'How did the coffee tasting go?'  
'Rhys came in so he was the tie breaker, this lot were their usual indecisive selves.'  
'Marvelous, so a good day all round then. Could I get a hand with some boxes and could someone call Tosh? I picked something up for her and my phone died.'  
Carys tried to catch her breath and nodded. 'Sapphires?'  
'Nope, alien tech, probably just space junk.'  
'In a bloody jumble sale in the Usk Valley?' She shook her head as she pulled her phone out.

Ianto followed after Jack. 'Did you have a nice chat with my mam then?'  
'She offered Ianto, I didn't call her to ask.'  
Reaching the car Ianto nodded. 'Oh, I was going to ask why you'd call her.' Looking at the carriage clock sitting on the floor of the front seat. 'But this does explain a few things.  
'It's taken a while but I found it, I sent her a pxt and she called me back.'  
Ianto rolled his eyes, muttering in Welsh. 'My sister's right, you are a bad influence on our mother.'  
'What was that my love?'  
'Oh just agreeing with Rhi about something.'

Jack was about to comment when Carys approached. Jack handed her the folder with the usual receipts and notes scribbled in his spider web handwriting. Details captured about what he paid for each item and any notes he'd made including age and ownership where known.  
'We could get you a tablet or something.'  
He shook his head. 'Not my style Carys.'  
'Right, but it's me that has to decipher your handwriting. And do we have anything interesting? Tosh will have someone here soon for her space junk.'  
'Ah, other than that the clock is private, unless the mother in law decides she doesn't like this one.' He pointed to another item on the page she was looking at. 'This one's private also.'  
'Okay then.' She helped carry one of the smaller boxes in before disappearing with her paper work.

Ianto picked a box up and followed after her. Other than booking a weekend away Jack had clearly been very productive at the sale today. By the time he turned around Andy had turned up with a young man who looked cut from a slice of military cloth. They had brought the rest of the boxes in with Jack who introduced the young man as Wayneo. Apparently he'd ended up in the UK as part of some army exchange with New Zealand and decided to stay. Ianto could admire the ease with which he moved and was struck by something Rhys had said recently.  
'I wonder, Wayne-oh, do you play rugby?'  
'Yeah, you know a local team? I mean I get plenty of exercise tackling these weevil things, if you know what they are?'  
Ianto nodded. 'I'm familiar.' Resisting the urge to check the scars really had healed completely following his brush with one so many years earlier.  
'Well, they're fine and all, bit of a challenge sure, but there's no after match function down at the rugby club to look forward to is there.' He didn't question why the yank and his husband were read into Torchwood, after all, the wives of most of the men he worked with were their employees.

What Wayneo didn't know was Tosh had faked a secure background that allowed Jack to act on a consulting basis with a military past. They explained to the newer Torchwood team members that Jack was able to act as a civilian and retrieve items that might otherwise be bared to them as Torchwood. And no one questioned Tosh. They did not however, know about the immortality side of Jack and Ianto's lives.  
'So.' Ianto continued. 'You wouldn't mind if I introduced you to a mate of mine who used to play a bit. Only he's helping with coaching now, too many injuries to keep playing himself. Rhys is always saying they could use some fresh blood on the team.'  
'Yeah, that would be, as you lot say, well grand and all.' He picked the containment box up and looked over to Andy. 'Come on mate, you can whisper in the wife's ear later, I've got a hot date tonight.'  
Andy rolled his eyes. 'You've always got a hot bloody date lined up.'  
'Yeah.' Wayne teased, his voice fading as they moved away. 'But this time it's your sister.'

Ianto shook his head at the friendly teasing between the two men as he turned to Jack. 'What did you even find?'  
'Just some random space junk and a few coins. But better safe than sorry.' He grinned at his husband. 'Anyway, about tomorrow, if we can get away from here around two we can make an early check in.'  
'Where?'  
'Just pack for two nights in a five star resort and you leave that up to me.'  
'Hmm.'  
'Don't you give me that look Ianto Harkness-Jones. I know exactly what I'm doing.'  
'That might instill me with more confidence if I hadn't heard it before.'

Jack knew Ianto was teasing him, it was in his smile, the half smile somewhere between his usual Mona Lisa smile and a full smirk. 'You lot could be very hard on a man's ego.'  
'If only you had enough to spare.' Ianto dead-panned in reply. He reached out for Jack's hand as the man began to walk away. 'Forever stretches out ahead of us and one of us needs to keep your feet on the ground.' He released Jack once the man smiled at him. 'Now go on, we've both got work to do.'

Moving back to Cassie's side he flashed her a warning look before she could speak. 'Leave off yeah, and will you be alright if I'm not around over the next two days?'  
She nodded. 'We'll be fine.'

Jack found Ianto folding clothes and neatly packing them into their travel case. Leaning in the doorway he smiled at the simple efficiency of movement as elegant fingers mesmerised him.  
'Am I packing for dinosaurs?' Ianto didn't look up as added socks to the case.  
Jack laughed. 'Oh I hope not.'  
This time Ianto looked up. 'You know you'd never live it down.'  
'I haven't now. That camping trip, with the dinosaurs, was just over six years ago.'  
'And when I finally caved three years after that we ended up in France.'  
'I am not responsible for the weather Ianto. Although, I will concede, booking a hotel online based on photos that were clearly out of date wasn't brilliant.' He moved towards Ianto and pulled him into his arms. 'The night we spent in the Wellington three months ago played out well.'  
'Was that?' Ianto teased. 'Because you didn't actually arrange anything?'

Jack brushed the tip of his index finger over Ianto's eyebrow. 'I'm not sure I'll be justifying that remark with a comment. However I would like to point out that this weekend I have arranged for us will be filled with sex and luxury and romance and fun and did I mention sex.'  
Ianto nodded. 'I believe you did, twice. But will we even have time? Surely the apocalypse will be starting if you've made us plans.'  
'Oh shut up and finish packing.'  
'Ah, but for ragnarok or the rapture perhaps?' Ianto smiled as Jack just kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto found the drive to the Usk Valley uneventful, if pretty. No flat tyres or torrential downpours to dampen the mood. He smiled as he found he really wanted Jack to have his I told you so moment this time. They made good time as Jack pulled up outside an imposing building.  
'Jack.'  
'Ianto?'  
'Is this a golf course?'  
'Three actually, apparently.' He shut the engine off and turned to Ianto. 'I didn't pay much attention once I heard about the spa and five star resort side of things.'  
'Who are you and what have you done with my husband.' Stepping out of the car.

Jack sighed playfully, recognising Ianto's teasing tone as the younger man approached him. 'Really. I book us into the presidential suite of a luxury hotel resort, with room service. And you think I'm an imposter.' He shook his head, his tone less playful. 'Sometimes I can't win.'  
'But you don't need to.' Ianto pulled Jack into his arms. 'You've already got me.'

They settled into their suite and Jack smiled as he found himself leaning against the door frame watching Ianto explore. He saw the hands that moved lovingly over the highly polished surface of the baby grand piano. 'You are allowed to play it if you like.'  
'I don't know Jack, it's been a while.'  
'Rubbish, your memory is practically photographic or eidetic or something.'  
Pushing the lid open Ianto settled at the piano, running a few scales up and down the keys. 'Any requests?'

Jack grinned as he moved closer and leaned against the piano. 'Know any good show tunes?'  
Cole Porter's Anything Goes filled the spaces between them as Ianto lost himself in the music.  
'I'm more of a blues fan myself.  
Jack laughed. 'At least it isn't Piano Man.'  
'Never been much of a fan.' Ianto moved into the pieces he'd spent his childhood learning. Singing softly as he moved from Gershwin's Summertime to Our Love Is Here To Stay.

Jack had heard Ianto sing before, but this was his first private performance. 'Sometimes I find myself falling in love with you all over again.'  
Ianto laughed. 'My teacher had a preference for anything written by Jewish composers.'  
'Moshe Levi wasn't it?'  
'You have a good memory Jack.'  
'There was a time I thought I needed to remember everything.'  
'We've got forever together Jack.'  
'I don't ever want to lose you by not paying attention.'  
Ianto stopped playing and looked carefully at Jack. 'Is that what these weekends away are?' Watching he saw Jack nod. 'In that case, perhaps I can show you just how much you've got me. And how much I appreciate the attention you pay me.'  
'Oh yes?'  
Ianto matched the smile in Jack's eyes. 'Yep.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lying back in the four poster bed Ianto traced Jack's smile with his fingers. 'Sleepy? We haven't even made it to dinner yet.'  
'I'm not hungry.' He curled into Ianto, his sigh happy. 'Love you.' He felt his husband's laughter as he rested his head on the Welshman's chest.  
'You sure you're not just saying that because I had my way with you.'  
'Hmm.' Jack traced circles around Ianto's nipple. 'Maybe I like how you make love to me.' He turned his face up to his husband as he grinned at the smirk of satisfaction he saw reflected in Ianto's eyes. There were little things like the name of the man who'd taught Ianto piano, that he'd never talked about with this Ianto. But mostly he didn't think about the other life spent with the other Ianto Jones he'd once known and loved. He'd made his peace with the paradox of loving the same person twice and in knowing it wasn't the same man.

It was in the quietness of moments like this that he truly appreciated how confident this Ianto was. Sometimes he wondered if this was the relationship he would have eventually grown into. Just as he realised that it probably was not. Torchwood one and three had carved themselves into that Ianto's soul and Jack suspected the absence of that life was part of what gave this Ianto Jones more freedoms.

'Jack.' Ianto brushed the hair at the older man's forehead. 'You're over thinking things again.'  
'I know, I just.' His voice quiet. 'Sometimes I don't know why I deserve you, or any of this.'  
Ianto shrugged. 'Perhaps you don't.'  
Jack sat up. 'What?'  
'Well, it's not like you saved the world or anything, I mean lets face it. You sell junk to people, there's nothing special in that.'  
Jack laughed at how sincere Ianto looked despite the laughter in his eyes. 'Oh, well then, maybe you have a point.'  
'I always have a point, now pass me the room service menu.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ianto stretched out in bed and looked for Jack, finding him standing at the windows. 'What are you looking at?'  
'You realise we've barely left the room.' He turned to the bed in all his naked glory. 'I'm not even sure we've really left the bed.'  
'I like how this weekend you booked us is unfolding, I don't need to go outside.'  
'Either way, I think we should get dressed and at least get some fresh air.'  
Ianto considered Jack's words and nodded. 'I suppose it would give housekeeping a chance to freshen our room.'  
Jack grinned as he reached for his clothes. 'Come on then.'

They ambled across the immaculate grounds and Ianto grudgingly acknowledged the fresh air was  
nice as Jack stared him towards a bench tucked into a neatly trimmed hedge. 'It is beautiful here Jack.'  
'And it's not raining.'  
'Yes, you seem to have picked the one weekend with fine weather.'  
'Which is why I thought we should get outside and enjoy it, even if only for a moment.' He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Ianto. 'I saw this at the sale and I had to get it for you.'  
Ianto held the small blue box and looked from it to his husband. 'What's the occasion?'  
'I need one?'  
Ianto let Jack's soft laughter fold him up as he grinned. 'Guess you don't.'  
'Open it.' He watched blue eyes grow wide as Ianto opened the box and removed a silver pocket watch.  
'Jack it's.' He turned the watch over before opening it. 'It's perfect.'  
'I took a chance you'd like it. It's a signed Sir John Bennett, open faced watch made around 1888 give or take a few years. It would be worth more if it was gold but I thought it was very you.'  
'Thank you Jack, I wish I'd gotten you a gift now.'  
'I thought it might be a handy bribe if this weekend followed an any way similar pattern to the previous attempts of mine at booking us away for a few days.'

Ianto laughed, putting the watch back in it's box he tucked it in his pocket before throwing his arms around Jack. 'I meant it when I said you don't have to do this sort of thing for me, you've got me.'  
'And I'm glad I do.'  
Ianto leaned back as he looked at Jack. 'Is this enough time spent outside or do you mean to make me walk around one of these damn golf courses?'  
'They do have clubs we can borrow at the front desk.'  
'Yes, but what's in it for me?'  
Jack smiled. 'I think we can come up with something to play for.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ianto grinned as Gareth leapt into his arms, excitedly chattering away in high speed Welsh.  
Jack shook his head, the Welsh lessons were paying off. Although he was sure he understood something about fishing with his gran but he must have misunderstood. He couldn't picture his always immaculate mother in law fishing.  
Eirian smiled as she looked at the two men with their son. 'Ianto, Jack, how was your trip?'  
'Marvelous.' Ianto smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek.  
Jack grinned. 'It was perfect and I even managed to talk Ianto out onto the golf course.'  
She laughed. 'Oh I hope you took pictures. But come in and I'll put the kettle on.'  
'Thanks mam, and did this little monster mind himself?'  
Gareth squeaked and giggled as he found himself thrown over his tad's shoulder.

Eirian nodded, her smile fond. 'He was fine, as expected, not too fond of his sprouts mind.' She smiled at her husband, Wyn, as he sat polishing the carriage clock Jack had found for her.  
'Oh hello lads, thought I heard the car. Hows things then?'  
'Good.' Jack indicated the clock. 'Did it wind okay?' He liked his step father in law, the man was always neatly turned out, tall with a touch of salt and pepper to his black hair. The brown eyes were warm and inviting which was a good trait in a solicitor.  
'Oh it's grand it is. She's dead pleased with it.'  
'I'm glad to hear that, and thank you for looking after Gareth at such short notice.'  
'We like having him, a house needs children it does.'  
'Is that a hint?' Ianto asked his step father as he joined him at the table, eyes meeting Jack's.  
'Well, it's not like your mam and I are getting any younger, and a boy needs siblings he does.'

Ianto surprised Jack by laughing.  
'I tell you what Wyn, once we get home I'll see what I can do about getting Jack knocked up.'  
'Oh you, fancy teasing an old man like that.'

Six weeks later Ianto heard the toilet flush once more and the water run as Jack padded back to bed. 'You wanker.' Hand cradling his belly he glared at his husband. 'You did this to me.'  
Ianto kept his face blank as he handed Jack his ginger tea. 'You didn't seem to mind at the time.'  
Sipping the tea Jack muttered unflattering comments on Ianto's manhood and paternity before sighing. 'God I miss coffee.' He set the cup down and glared at Ianto.  
'Yep, just think, in only seven and a half months time you can drink all the coffee you want.'  
Jack's eyes lit up before he leapt up and ran for the bathroom once more. He heard Ianto following him, voice filled with concern.  
'You need me to call Owen again?'

Brushing his teeth Jack shook his head. Toothpaste spat out and mouth rinsed he sighed softly. 'No point, his scan confirmed what we both knew and the blood tests show everything is in the normal range.' He sighed. 'In so much as any of this is normal.'  
Ianto moved up behind Jack, watching him in the mirror as his hands moved around to rest over his husband's belly. 'I love you.' His lips found Jack's pulse point.  
'Oh no you don't, that's what got us into this predicament in the first place.'  
'I was just showing you my appreciation, not my fault you got pregnant.'  
Jack pushed Ianto away. 'It is so your fault, you were the one who tempted fate by teasing Wyn.'  
Ianto kept his expression neutral, he was starting to remember what Jack had been like when he was pregnant with Gareth and just held Jack who sniffed before pulling away again.

Not that either man really minded as each contemplated what it was going to be like to have a baby in the house once more. Neither ready to ask the question that had followed them in Jack's pregnancy with Gareth. Wondering if this time it would be a baby girl they would be welcoming into their family. 

Ianto sighed softly, another six weeks of morning sickness and then Jack would be horny for three months, but it was the last trimester he was dreading. That would be weeping and the housebound husband that he'd not enjoyed ten years earlier. A man divorced from coffee, feeling fat and frumpy and locked away because although their small group of friends could know he was pregnant the world could not. Yep it was going to be a long seven and a half months.


End file.
